


Perfect Crime

by xhystxeriax



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, FBI, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Idiots in Love, San Francisco, akcja, czasami zabawne ale głównie angst, kryminał, policja, przestępcy, płatni zabójcy
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhystxeriax/pseuds/xhystxeriax
Summary: Poza pięknym widokiem i pozornie bezpiecznymi ulicami, San Francisco skrywa w sobie swoją ciemną stronę. Znajduje się w niej większa niż by się spodziewało społeczność kryminalistów, posiadająca swoje żelazne zasady. Dilerzy narkotyków, złodzieje, prześladowcy i płatni zabójcy, których jest najmniej.Najlepszy i najsławniejszy niegdyś morderca do wynajęcia, zwany Jeźdźcem Bez Głowy pięć lat temu zniknął bez śladu po tym, jak został uznany za zdrajcę. Dokonał on morderstwa, które nie było mu zlecone, co karane jest wydaniem policji lub śmiercią. Na jego miejsce wkracza młoda dziewczyna, która powoli staje się jeszcze lepsza od swojego poprzednika. Nie pozostawia po sobie śladów, a śmierć zleconej ofiary wygląda jak wypadek lub przyczyna naturalna.Życie, które ułożyła sobie po ucieczce z Europy i zakładu zamkniętego, w którym przebywała powoli zaczyna się sypać. Pozory, które stara się sprawiać za dnia przestają na innych działać, w mieszkaniu coraz mniej miejsca na ukrywanie broni i pieniędzy, aż w końcu plotki o powrocie Jeźdźca.Nie spodziewa się jednak tego, co wydarzy się w jej "idealnym" życiu oraz tego, kto będzie za tym stał.





	1. Chapter 1

Mówi się, że zbrodnia idealna nie istnieje. Żyjemy w tak technologicznie rozwiniętych czasach, że przestępce można złapać po najmniejszym zostawionym śladzie na miejscu zbrodni. Według policji już nikt im tak łatwo nie ucieknie, każdy prędzej czy później zostanie złapany. 

Jeżeli perfekcyjnie wykonane przestępstwo nie istnieje, zatem w jaki sposób Kuba Rozpruwacz, Zodiac, czy D.B. Cooper nigdy nie zostali złapani? Wiadomo, były wtedy inne czasy, jednak lista wolno chodzących morderców i terrorystów, którzy żyją w dzisiejszych czasach jest dosyć długa i z każdym dniem się powiększa. 

Na tej liście górują najpewniej bardzo ważne, wysoko postawione osoby, między którymi znajduje się moje nazwisko. Kto by się spodziewał? Douglas, nazwa tak szanowanej i ważnej rodziny w Szkocji. Nikt nie wpadłby na pomysł, że córka jednego z najważniejszych i najbogatszych polityków w tym kraju obierze taką ścieżkę. 

Może ktoś już o tym pomyślał tuż po tym, gdy chciałam rozstrzelać nauczycieli i uczniów w szkole, do której chodziłam mając siedemnaście lat. Prawdopodobnie również wtedy, gdy byłam zamknięta w szpitalu dla wariatów przez następne pięć lat swojego życia, aby następnie z niego uciec i wylecieć pierwszym samolotem na drugi koniec świata. 

Od tamtego feralnego momentu, który wspominam z uśmiechem na twarzy, moje imię nie pojawiło się w mediach. Madelaine Douglas zniknęła z tamtego świata, aby na nowo urodzić się w San Francisco. 

Przez głowę przeleciało mi wspomnienie momentu, w którym pierwszy raz od kilku lat poczułam świeże powietrze, wiatr we włosach i wolność, której najbardziej mi brakowało. Wiedziałam, że już więcej nie będą we mnie wmuszane leki, których nie potrzebowałam, nie będę siedziała w izolatce za swój _"niewyparzony język"_  oraz nie będę musiała znosić znienawidzonych pielęgniarek i lekarzy. 

Stop, stop. Nie czas na wspominki. Jest teraz czas mojej pracy, która musi zostać wykonana jak zwykle - idealnie. Inaczej nie mogłabym sobie tego wybaczyć, tak samo jak zleceniodawca, który oglądałby mój list gończy w telewizji. 

Ubrana cała na czarno, z włosami uplecionymi warkocza i zakrytymi pod czapką wspięłam się na murek dzielący posiadłość mojego następnego celu z resztą świata. Następnie zeskoczyłam na trawnik i nie tracąc czasu, pobiegłam do tylnych drzwi wielkiego domu, a raczej willi. Z plecaka wyjęłam potrzebne mi narzędzia, dzięki którym kilka minut później dostałam się do środka, nie wykonując przy tym żadnych niepokojących odgłosów. Zamknęłam za sobą wejście na klucz, który został pozostawiony w zamku i obeznałam się w tym, gdzie się znajduję. 

Wyjęłam z kieszeni rozrysowany przez klienta plan mieszkania, dzięki któremu wspięłam się schodami na górę i skierowałam do miejsca, które miało być sypialnią mojej dzisiejszej ofiary. Gdy znalazłam się pod drzwiami, przez chwilę stałam i przysłuchiwałam się dźwiękom ze środka. Tak, mój cel na pewno spał. Jak się wcześniej dowiedziałam, zostały mu podane środki nasenne, dlatego mogłam być chociaż trochę spokojniejsza. 

Najciszej jak potrafiłam, otworzyłam drzwi pomieszczenia i równie cicho je zamknęłam. Nie zapalając światła jak skończona idiotka, naciągnęłam rękawiczki znajdujące się na moich dłoniach i położyłam na ziemi plecak. Rozsunęłam go i ze środka wyjęłam czarne pudełeczko, w którym znajdowała się strzykawka napełniona przezroczystym płynem. Wszystko było przygotowane tak, abym mogła jak najszybciej wykonać swoją pracę i usunąć się z miejsca zdarzenia. 

Nie odkrywając śpiącego mężczyzny, pochyliłam się nad nim i delikatnie wbiłam igłę w jego tętnicę szyjną w miejscu, w którym ślad po igle nie mógłby być zauważony. Widocznie leki, które zostały mu podane musiały być naprawdę silne, albo ten facet miał strasznie mocny sen. 

Po wstrzyknięciu ofierze trucizny, zapakowałam wszystko z powrotem do plecaka, za to ze środka wyjęłam długi i mocny sznur. Jak wcześniej zauważyłam, znajduje się tutaj niewysoki balkon, co tylko ułatwi mi ucieczkę. 

Wyszłam z budynku, a następnie przywiązałam linę do jeden ze szczebelek. Przerzuciłam ją i powoli na niej zjechałam, aż poczułam pod stopami grunt. Kilkoma mocnymi pociągnięciami oderwałam sznur, zwinęłam go i spakowałam. Mogłam się stąd wynosić. 

Uciekłam tą samą drogą, którą przyszłam. Po zeskoczeniu z muru zdjęłam czapkę i rozplątałam moje sięgające do łopatek brązowe włosy. Nie mogłam opanować uśmiechu, który wpłynął na moją twarz spowodowany adrenaliną i endorfinami, które buzowały w moim organizmie. Boże, jak ja kocham tę pracę. 

Wsiadłam do dużego, czarnego samochodu z przyciemnianymi szybami, który momentalnie od zamknięcia przeze mnie drzwi odjechał z miejsca, w którym chwilowo zaparkował. 

\- Osiem minut i czterdzieści trzy sekundy, brakowało ci dokładnie dwóch minut do pobicia rekordu - usłyszałam rozbawiony głos mojego wspólnika. Spojrzałam na niego pobłażliwym wzrokiem i rzuciłam plecak na tył samochodu, chowając do niego wcześniej rękawiczki. 

\- Gdybyś był na moim miejscu, dobiegnięcie do tego domu zajęłoby ci tyle czasu, ile mi zajmuje cała akcja - zażartowałam z chłopaka, który uderzył mnie za to w ramię. - No co? Jesteś dobry, a raczej najlepszy jeśli chodzi o sprowadzanie towaru i negocjacje, ale do dobrej sprawności fizycznej dużo ci brakuje. Strach pomyśleć co by się stało, gdyby ktoś cię przyłapał i gonił. Co wtedy by się stało z twoją śliczną, rosyjską twarzyczką? 

Przez chwilę śmiałam się w ciszy i wyjęłam z kieszeni telefon, pisząc do zleceniodawcy, że wykonałam swoją pracę i czekam na drugą część pieniędzy. 

\- Widzę, że ktoś tu jest dzisiaj w dobrym humorze. To dziwne, ostatnie cztery miesiące pracy musiałem współpracować z chodzącym wulkanem lub definicją depresji i niepoczytalności - odparł Valentin. - Poza tym nie musisz w każdej naszej rozmowie wspominać o tym, jaki piękny jestem. Wszyscy już doskonale o tym wiedzą. 

Przewróciłam oczami na jego wypowiedź po raz tysięczny słuchając o tym, jak blondyn chwali swój wygląd. 

\- Przysięgam, jeszcze raz coś takiego usłyszę z twoim cholernym akcentem, a kogoś na ciebie naślę. Co powiesz na Bobby'ego? Od dawna nie miał żadnych zleceń, z tego co ostatnio słyszałam w barze - powiedziałam. 

\- Wiesz dlaczego biedny, stary Bobby ostatnio nikogo nie zatłukł na śmierć? Bo cudowna Maddy, której wszyscy nienawidzą zabiera mu wszystkie okazje sprzed nosa. 

\- Albo dlatego, bo jest już na to za stary i jego skończone zlecenie wręcz krzyczy, że jest to morderstwo - odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem. 

Gdy zauważyłam, że podjechaliśmy pod dobrze znany mi budynek, który z zewnątrz wyglądał jak zwykła, opuszczona fabryka zarzuciłam zwykły, znudzony wyraz twarzy. W środku znajdowało się jednak miejsce, o którym wiedziała jedynie określona grupa osób. Właśnie tutaj spotykali się ludzie naszego pokroju i załatwiali wszystkie sprawy, popijając przy tym Burbona  i stawiając zakłady o to, kto wykona w ciągu tygodnia więcej pracy lub kto w końcu zostanie złapany. Z tego co wiem, góruję na tej drugiej liście już od ponad sześciu miesięcy. 

W ciszy wyszliśmy z samochodu i zdjęłam grubą bluzę, pod którą znajdowała się zwykła koszulka na ramiączkach. Przejrzałam się w lusterku samochodu i stwierdziłam, że wyglądam tak jak zawsze. Zwykła, nudna dziewczyna o przeciętnej urodzie. Jedyną oznaką, że moje życie może być jakkolwiek ciekawe była długa, jasna blizna ciągnąca się od mojej prawej kości policzkowej, która kończyła się prawie pod nosem. 

Z Valentinem ruszyliśmy do wejścia, przy którym jak zwykle stał ochroniarz, który doskonale nas znał. 

\- Ktoś już na ciebie czeka - skierował swoje słowa w moją stronę wysoki i umięśniony czarnoskóry mężczyzna. - Hasło w tym miesiącu to Zielony Willy. 

Kiwnęłam ze zrozumieniem głową i otworzyłam ciężkie, metalowe drzwi. Przeszliśmy z moim wspólnikiem przez pusty, ciemny i brudny korytarz, aby przekroczyć kolejne wejście. W środku jak zwykle grała cicha, rockowa muzyka dodająca temu miejscu charakteru, a w powietrzu czuć było dym papierosowy. Przyzwyczaiłam się do półmroku, jaki tu panował i odnalazłam kobietę, która zleciła mi zabójstwo i kiwnęłam na blondyna głową, aby ten usiadł gdzieś w naszym pobliżu. 

\- Wszystko zostało zrobione tak, jak się umawiałyśmy? - zapytała ze zdenerwowanym głosem. Śmieszył mnie widok tego typu ludzi w tym miejscu. Na co dzień wywyższający się, aroganccy przedstawiciele wyższej klasy, którzy dla mediów udawali wspaniałych filantropów. To właśnie ich najbardziej nie szanowałam. 

Jak ja dobrze znałam to drganie, ten strach. Tacy ludzie byli najgorsi, ponieważ zwykle żałowali później swoich wyborów i działali pod wpływem chwili. Widziałam w jej oczach niepewność, która mnie rozbawiła. 

Usiadłam na barowym stołku i poprosiłam barmana o szklankę Whisky, a następnie pokazałam kobiecie, aby usiadła obok mnie. 

\- Wszystko tak, jak było w umowie. Co mu pani dała na sen? - zapytałam, przełykając palącą przełyk ciecz. 

\- Nie wiem, ale lekarz powiedział mi, że są bardzo mocne. To chyba dobrze, prawda? - odparła, dalej lekko się trzęsąc. 

\- Jeśli w autopsji wykryją dużą ilość tej substancji to nie za dobrze. Będą podejrzewać samobójstwo lub panią - powiedziałam bez mrugnięcia okiem. - Mogła się pani ze mną wcześniej skontaktować. 

\- Mam dobre alibi - mruknęła, wyciągając z torebki białą, grubą kopertę. - Tak jak pani prosiła, cztery tysiące w gotówce. 

Kiwnęłam głową i szybko przejrzałam banknoty, które następnie wcisnęłam pod pasek w spodniach. 

\- Może już pani odejść, skończyłam już z panią - oznajmiłam jej, a ta jakby spadł jej kamień z serca, najszybciej jak mogła wyszła. 

Przewróciłam oczami na jej zachowanie i dokończyłam alkohol. Wskazałam na mojego wspólnika, który dzięki temu wiedział, że ma do mnie przyjść. Podałam mu połowę sumy, którą dostałam i zamówiłam kolejną kolejkę. 

\- Jutro spotykam się po towar. Podobno mają coś nowego, czym trują u mnie amerykańskich agentów - wyjaśnił cicho, gdy ja obserwowałam ludzi dookoła. 

Dostrzegłam, jak kilka osób, głównie tych starszych, które siedzą w tym dużo dłużej ode mnie spogląda na mnie nieprzyjemnym, uważnym wzrokiem. Ignorując to, opróżniłam całą szklankę Whisky i wstałam, a tuż za mną Valentin. 

\- Wiesz, że nie lubię eksperymentować z nowościami. Nie chcę, żeby mnie zawiodły - odpowiedziałam wsiadając do pojazdu. 

\- To nie są nowości, są od dłuższego czasu na rynku. Musisz skończyć z tą swoją przestarzałą rycyną - mówił, odpalając samochód. 

Odjechaliśmy spod opuszczonych fabryk i ruszyliśmy w kierunku centrum miasta, gdzie znajdowało się moje mieszkanie. Patrzyłam przez szybę na ludzi, którzy dopiero co zaczynali swoją wędrówkę po klubach, pijane dziewczyny zbierające się z ziemi i bezdomnych, którzy z wyciągniętymi kubkami po kawie czekali na wrzucenie chociażby centa. 

\- Ile będziesz potrzebował pieniędzy? - zapytałam, dopiero teraz odczuwając, jakie ogarnęło mnie zmęczenie. Byłam niesamowicie głodna, a moja głowa błagała o położenie się na kanapie z zamówioną pizzą i oglądanie seriali aż do wschodu słońca. 

\- Nie mam pojęcia, Boris ma coraz więcej klientów. Muszę z nim porozmawiać o tym, żeby uważał, komu sprzedaje towar. 

\- Ostatnio chciał prawie dziesięć tysięcy, czy ten facet czasami nie przesadza? Wszyscy w rodzinie się tak wysoko cenicie? - mruknęłam czując ulgę, gdy dostrzegłam wieżowiec, w którym mieszkam. 

Blondyn zatrzymał się, dlatego ja wysiadłam i zabrałam ze sobą plecak oraz bluzę. 

\- Przyjedź jutro koło południa - powiedziałam i jak zwykle nawet nie żegnając się ze wspólnikiem, odwróciłam się i odeszłam. 

Chwilę później znalazłam się w swoim mieszkaniu, zamawiając sobie coś do jedzenia. Weszłam do środka i zamknęłam drzwi, a następnie zdjęłam buty, żeby rzucić je później w kąt. 

Moje mieszkanie nie było bardzo duże, jednak bardzo ładne i schludne. Wciąż chciałam sprawiać pozory kogoś normalnego, a dziewczyna w moim wieku, która posiada wielki dom oraz nie ma pracy byłaby z góry oceniana i miałaby dużo uwagi ze strony innych ludzi. Tak naprawdę jedynie ja i Valentin wiemy, ile tak naprawdę posiadam pieniędzy. 

Korytarz, którym wchodzi się do mieszkania prowadzi do dużego, otwartego salonu z kuchnią i oszkloną ścianą, która daje malowniczy widok na miasto, zwłaszcza z dwudziestego drugiego piętra. W rogu pomieszczenia znajdowały się dwie kanapy i duży telewizor, a wszędzie leżały różne rośliny, ozdoby i obrazy. Dwa kolejne przejścia szły do sypialni z łazienką, a następna do "gabinetu". Tak naprawdę było to sporej wielkości pomieszczenie, w którym trzymałam wszystko, co było mi potrzebne do pracy. Właśnie tam się teraz skierowałam.

Uchyliłam jasnobrązowe drzwi, aby minąć fotele, biurko i półki z książkami, a następnie zdjęłam duży obraz, za którym schowany był sejf. Otworzyłam go, wprowadzając ustawiony wcześniej kod i schowałam tam całą zawartość plecaka. Zauważyłam, że na razie jestem w bezpiecznej sytuacji, gdyż mam jeszcze dużo potrzebnych mi substancji. 

Zamknęłam sejf i rzuciłam plecak niedaleko biurka, później wyszłam z pokoju i wyjęłam spod koszulki kopertę. Pieniądze schowałam w sypialni pod łóżkiem, do jednego z wielu kartonów, w których przetrzymywałam zarobioną gotówkę. Po tych czynnościach w końcu mogłam odpocząć, jedząc zamówioną pizzę i leżąc na sofie. 


	2. Chapter 2

Obudził mnie głośny dzwonek w telefonie i od razu rozbolała mnie głowa. Nie otwierając oczu poszukałam dłonią komórki i znalazłam ją na stoliku nocnym tuż obok łóżka, dlatego odebrałam i przystawiłam urządzenie do ucha.

\- Czego? - mruknęłam wciąż zaspanym, zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Miłe powitanie - usłyszałam po drugiej stronie głos Valentina. - Nasze plany trochę się zmieniają.

\- Jakie znowu kurwa plany? - zapytałam uchylając powieki, dziękując sobie w duchu, że przed pójściem spać zasłoniłam duże okna, które zajmowały prawie całą powierzchnię ściany obok łóżka.

\- Boris, spotkanie. Miałem widzieć się z nim sam, ale wiesz, jak on lubi się popisywać. Chce się spotkać również z tobą, dzisiaj wieczorem. Wiesz który to klub Ajar? - mówił.

\- To ten w centrum, ten dla bogaczy? Raz miałam tam z kimś spotkanie i nawet nie było mnie stać chociażby na szklankę wody - powiedziałam sarkastycznie. Były to zdecydowanie podkoloryzowane słowa, biorąc pod uwagę moje zarobki.

Spuściłam nogi z materaca i zrzuciłam z siebie kołdrę. Podeszłam do zasłon, które jednym, silnym pociągnięciem rozsunęłam, ukazując słońce i widok na miasto.

\- Tak. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu chce tam ciebie. Może stwierdził, że to w końcu czas poznać osobę, która wykupuje połowę jego towaru.

\- Kolejny Rusek na głowie - westchnęłam. - O której będziesz? Mam się odstawić, prawda?

\- O dziewiątej, jeśli chcesz dostać od niego rabat to nie zakładaj habitu - wyjaśnił, a następnie rozłączył się.

No tak, zapomniałam. Jeśli będąc kobietą chcesz coś zyskać, to musisz świecić swoim ciałem przed innymi, zwłaszcza w tym zawodzie.

Tutaj bycie innej płci niż ta "brzydsza" jest nie do pomyślenia. No bo jak to, człowiek posiadający trochę więcej otworów w ciele może być związany z jakimś przestępstwem, w dodatku umyślnym, za który otrzymał pieniądze? Zbyt kontrowersyjna myśl.

Właśnie z tego powodu jestem najbardziej znienawidzonym człowiekiem po drugiej stronie tego miasta, ponieważ wyróżniłam się i wykonuję swoją pracę niezawodnie, z niesamowitą dokładnością.

Spojrzałam na panoramę miasta, było po południu. Nie zmartwiłam się nawet faktem, że stoję w samej bieliźnie. Z tej wysokości nikt nie mógłby nie dostrzec, chyba że ktoś obserwujący mnie z lornetki, aby następnie zrobić mi zdjęcia do szantażu.

Na szczęście jeszcze nikt tego nie zrobił.

Podeszłam do jednych z wielu w tym pomieszczeniu drzwi, które skierowały mnie do małej garderoby. Przeszukałam wieszaki w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich ubrań na dzisiejszy wieczór, aż w końcu dostrzegłam dobrą rzecz. Była to bordowa, dosyć obcisła sukienka sięgająca do połowy uda. Posiadała ona długie rękawy z wyciętymi ramionami oraz gorsetowym wiązaniem od obojczyków prawie do pępka. Dobrałam do tego wysokie, czarne obcasy oraz tego samego koloru torebkę. Miała ona drugie dno, dziurę w szwie na spodzie, gdzie mogłam coś ukryć. Wybrałam ją specjalnie na tę okazję, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Schowałam tam małe, aksamitne pudełeczko z dwiema cienkimi strzykawkami. W środku znajdowała się substancja zdecydowanie szybsza i skuteczniejsza od reszty moich trucizn, ponieważ działała od razu po wstrzyknięciu.

Po krótkim zastanowieniu włożyłam tam również paralizator.

Kiedy kierowałam się do łazienki, w której chciałam wziąć prysznic i przebrać się w na tę chwilę wygodne ubrania, gdyż nie miałam w planach nigdzie wyjść otrzymałam wiadomość. Odblokowałam telefon i zobaczyłam sms'a od Valentina.

_"Do tego czasu możesz zająć się następną sprawą, kogoś dla ciebie znalazłem. Za dwadzieścia minut ktoś zostawi pod twoimi drzwiami teczkę._

_xx"_

Odkręciłam wodę, a z deszczówki poleciała zimna woda.

Czemu ja się stresuję? Z tyłu mojej głowy siedziała myśl, że coś pójdzie nie tak, że coś tutaj nie gra. Odkąd Boris zaczął z nami współpracować zawsze robił wszystko po cichu, nie myślał o żadnym kontakcie ze mną. Co się zmieniło?

Z wciąż mokrymi włosami, tym razem jednak ubrana w długie, szare dresowe spodnie i białą koszulkę na ramiączkach przeszłam do salonu. Położyłam komórkę na stoliku do kawy, a następnie włączyłam telewizor i czekałam.

W tym czasie przygotowałam sobie szybkie śniadanie w postaci kanapek i oglądałam wiadomości. Nic na temat tajemniczej śmierci bogatego mężczyzny, czyli jestem bezpieczna.

Doczekałam się dzwonka do drzwi, dlatego bez namysłu zerwałam się z kanapy i podbiegłam do wejścia. Jak zwykle nikt pod nimi nie stał, a na ziemi leżała obiecana czarna teczka wypełniona papierami.

Powróciłam na swoje miejsce, aby zobaczyć kto stanie się moją następną ofiarą.

Andrew Marshall, z pochodzenia Brytyjczyk, wychowany w Stanach. Spojrzałam na jego zdjęcie, był to niczym niewyróżniający się mężczyzna, w miarę przystojny. Spojrzałam na wiek, trzydzieści dwa lata. Blondyn, kolor podchodzący pod karmel. Oczy niebieskie, wygląda jakby w ogóle nie sypiał. Na jego twarzy odznaczały się sińce ukazujące zmęczenie. Szerokie usta i sporej wielkości nos.

Cóż, gdyby ktoś nie życzył mu śmierci to najprawdopodobniej bym się z nim przespała.

Ujrzałam jednak coś, dzięki czemu momentalnie chciałam odrzucić zlecenie. Jest on agentem FBI.

Momentalnie rzuciłam się na telefon i szybko napisałam wiadomość do mojego wspólnika.

_"Czy ty już kompletnie zwariowałeś? Chcesz, żebym zabiła federalnego?!"_

Na odpowiedź nie musiałam zbyt długo czekać.

_"Spokojnie, zapomniałem o tym wspomnieć. Niedawno go wyrzucili za zastrzelenie jakiejś dziewczyny. To jej ojciec zlecił zabójstwo."_

Westchnęłam, próbując nie planować zamordowania Valentina i jego optymizmu.

Przekartkowałam jego akta, cóż za stoczenie się na samo dno. Trenowany, jeden z lepszych agentów, wysyłany na najniebezpieczniejsze misje poddaje się emocjom i strzela do swojej kochanki po jednej z wielu kłótni.  _„W obronie własnej"_ , dobre mi żarty.

Tacy ludzie są najniebezpieczniejsi. Czujni, nie dadzą się zajść od tyłu. Do tego typu zleceń trzeba mieć bardzo dobry, przemyślany plan, który po prostu nie może pójść nie po myśli. Najlepiej, żeby istniały dwa takie plany, gdyby ten pierwszy się nie udał.

W ciągu dnia zdążyłam już dokładnie przyjrzeć się planu jego małego mieszkania na Hampshire Street, a także miejscom wokół niego. Widziałam tylne wejście, do którego można się było dostać jedynie przez ogrodzenie.

Ludzie jego pokroju mają płytki sen i spluwę tuż pod poduszką, dlatego wejście do tego domu niezauważonym będzie trudnym wyzwaniem.

Nim się spostrzegłam, była już siódma wieczorem, a na stole przede mną stało kilka pustych kubków po kawie i talerze po jedzeniu, a wokół mnie ułożone były kartki z biografią Marshalla. Przetarłam ręką bolące oczy i obserwowałam z kanapy zachodzące słońce. Trzeba się zacząć szykować.

Wstałam z miejsca, na którym przesiedziałam długie godziny, czując w plecach tego efekty i udałam się do łazienki. Zakręciłam włosy w luźne loki, pomalowałam się o wiele mocniej i dokładniej niż zwykle. Podkreśliłam oczy bordowym cieniem do powiek o mocną, czarną kreską oraz malując grubo rzęsy czarnym tuszem, usta pomalowała tym samym kolorem, co powieki. Włożyłam na siebie wybraną sukienkę i obcasy, myśląc o tym, jak będą mnie później bolały po nich stopy.

Chwyciłam torebkę i włożyłam do niej telefon oraz białą kopertę wypełnioną gotówką. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu się wrzuciłam tam również przedmiot, który wyglądał jak zwykła szminka, jednak po otworzeniu jej i wysunięciu, zamiast kosmetyku pojawiał się malutki, jednak niezwykle ostry nóż.

Upewniając się, że jest kilka minut przed umówioną godziną, wyszłam z mieszkania i zamknęłam je na dwa zamki, a następnie schowałam klucze do torby przewieszonej na srebrnym łańcuchu przez ramię.

W obcasach czułam się niczym jakaś góra. Nie dość, że sięgałam około sto siedemdziesiąt pięć centymetrów, to miałam na sobie dziesięciocentymetrowe szpilki, którymi mogłabym kogoś zabić.

Zjechałam windą na parter, kiwając głową na mężczyznę pilnującego w recepcji. Kiedy zdejmował swoją kamizelkę z napisem  _„Ochrona"_ , zajmował się handlem ludzi. Często widywałam go w klubie, jednak nie wadziliśmy sobie w naszym wygodnym, przyjemnym życiu.

Zauważyłam czekający na mnie duży, czarny samochód z przyciemnianymi szybami, przed którym stał blondyn z zaczesanymi do tyłu włosami, ubrany w czerwoną koszulę z rozpiętymi kilkoma pierwszymi guzikami oraz prostymi, czarnymi spodniami.

\- Widzę, że przyjęłaś moją radę bardzo poważnie – powitał mnie z uśmiechem. Chłopak złapał mnie za rękę i obrócił, przyglądając mi się. Zaśmiałam się na jego zachowanie i na powitanie pocałowałam go w policzek. – Wybacz, ale nie za często widzę cię tak wystrojoną.

\- Przestań, jeszcze wszystkie twoje kochanki zrobią się o mnie zazdrosne – zażartowałam, wchodząc do pojazdu.

Valentin otoczył samochód i wsiadł z drugiej strony. Wiózł nas nieznajomy mi mężczyzna, ubrany w czarny garnitur z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi na nosie. Po jego prawej, na miejscu pasażera siedział podobnie ubrany do niego facet, ten jednak był od niego niższy, z krótko przystrzyżonymi włosami.

\- Wszystkie? Uważaj, bo nie nadążysz z groźbami – odparł nonszalancko, zasiadając obok mnie.

\- Co to za ludzie? – od razu zapytałam podejrzliwie, ukrywając uśmiech.

\- Ludzie Borisa – odpowiedział. – Nie spinaj się tak, znam ich. Tylko nie bardzo znają angielski, tak więc gadanie pozostaw mi.

\- Przysięgam, że muszę się w końcu nauczyć tego cholernego rosyjskiego. Co jest z wami, że tyle rusków zajmuje się brudną robotą? – zapytałam sarkastycznie, opierając się o szybę.

Przemierzaliśmy główne ulice San Francisco, sklepy zaczynały się zamykać, a kluby otwierać na pragnących przygód przybyszów.

\- Masz już jakiś plan? – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili ciszy. Odwróciłam na niego wzrok z pytającym spojrzeniem. – Marshall.

\- Ile dają?

\- Zleceniodawca wie, że to trudna robota. Trzy teraz, potem siedem – powiedział.

\- Dziesięć tysięcy za jedną osobę? – zdziwiłam się, jednak uśmiechnęłam szeroko. – Wiesz, że lubię wyzwania, ale nie aż takie.

\- Nowe doświadczenie cię nie zbawi – odparł, mrugając do mnie jednym okiem. Przewróciłam oczami.

\- Do tego będzie potrzeba więcej, niż kilka mililitrów trucizny – powiedziałam. – To były agent, będzie się bronił i walczył. Potrzebuję kogoś do pomocy. Do wynajęcia drugiej osoby będą potrzebne pieniądze.

\- To nie więcej, niż dwa tysiące – mruknął, wyjmując telefon. – Znam jedną osobę, jutro do niego zadzwonię. To jak, Mad?

\- Biorę – oznajmiłam mu, nie zastanawiając się dłużej. – Spotkanie za dwa dni, chcę tam też widzieć tego gościa.

\- U ciebie?

\- A jakże, rosyjski książę.

Po piętnastu minutach byliśmy na miejscu. Mężczyzna siedzący z przodu wysiadł i otworzył mi drzwi, na co się zdziwiłam. Skinęłam mu głową w podziękowaniu, jednak ten nie zareagował. Valentin od razu znalazł się u moim boku i zaczęliśmy kierować się do środka, ludzie jego brata szli przed nami. Wejście do klubu nie było trudne, ani długie.

Kiedy znaleźliśmy się w środku, skierowaliśmy się do drugiej części budynku, która znajdowała się pod ziemią, a nad nią był parkiet. Zjechaliśmy tam windą i stanęliśmy przed podwójnymi, czarnymi drzwiami. Panował tutaj półmrok.

Przed wejściem stało dwóch ochroniarzy, którym Valentin pokazał swój dowód. Mężczyźni sprawdzili, czy nie chowamy pod ubraniem żadnej broni. Rzuciłam w stronę jednego z nich mordercze spojrzenie, kiedy zatrzymał swoje dłonie na dłużej na pewnej części mojego ciała.

\- Możecie wejść – oświadczył, otwierając przed nami drzwi.

Weszliśmy do środka, ludzie Borisa poprowadzili nas na prawie sam koniec korytarza wypełnionego jedynie drzwiami ze srebrnymi tabliczkami z liczbami. W końcu zatrzymali się przed jednymi z nich i wpuścili nas do pokoju.

Pomieszczenie było bardzo duże, ściany były koloru krwistej czerwieni, a podłoga miała ciemne panele. W kącie stał duży barek, który obsługiwał wysoki mężczyzna o długich, czarnych włosach spiętych w niskiego kucyka.

Wszędzie znajdowały się kanapy w kolorach farby na ścianach, a na środku ustawiony był ogromny, drewniany stół.

Kiedy weszliśmy, razem w pokoju znajdowało się około dziesięć osób, w tym sześciu ochroniarzy Borisa.

Rosjanin podszedł do swojego brata i powitał go radośnie po rosyjsku, ściskając jego dłoń. Był niższy od Valentina, którego wzrost przekraczał metr dziewięćdziesiąt, włosy miał tego samego koloru, co mój wspólnik, jednak ten podobnie jak barman, miał długie, związane z tyłu głowy. Na jego twarzy widoczny był krótki, jasny zarost, który na lewym policzku przecinała długa, wyblakła blizna. Ubrany był w elegancki, granatowy garnitur z białą koszulą z rozpiętymi pierwszymi guzikami.

Dostrzegając mnie stojącą obok jego brata, uśmiechnął się szeroko i przesunął bliżej mnie, a następnie wyciągnął w moją stronę rękę.

Gdy ja zamierzałam ją uścisnąć, Boris przybliżył ją do swoich ust i ucałował. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego sztucznie.

\- Niesławna panna Douglas – zaczął rozmowę. Zauważyłam, że jego akcent był mniej słyszalny niż Valentina. – Piękniejsza niż się spodziewałem, historie o tobie cię wyprzedzają.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć – odparłam z nonszalanckim śmiechem.

Po wyprostowaniu się, mężczyzna pstryknął palcami na dwóch mężczyzn stojących za nim pod ścianą. Ci podeszli do mnie i zabrali z mojego ramienia torebkę.

Spojrzałam na nich zdziwiona, a następnie skierowałam wzrok na mojego wspólnika. Wzruszył on jedynie ramionami.

\- Piękna, lecz niebezpieczna i zabójcza – kontynuował starszy brat. – To tylko zabieg dla mojego bezpieczeństwa, nie chciałem cię urazić, droga Madelaine.

Jeden z osiłków rozerwał nożykiem, który wyjął z kieszeni materiał w środku i wyjął całą zawartość torebki, a następnie rozłożył ją na stole.

Boris zaprosił nas ręką, abyśmy usiedli. Tak też poczęliśmy. Zasiedliśmy na kanapie, przed długowłosym blondynem. Mężczyzna pokręcił głową z chytrym uśmiechem.

\- Rozumiem twoją nieufność, jednak aż takie środki ostrożności nie były konieczne, mogę cię o tym zapewnić – powiedział.

\- Dziękuję, w tej pracy wolę jednak nikomu nie ufać, niż dać zbyt duży kredyt mojego cennego zaufania – odparłam spokojnie, kładąc dłonie na kolanach.

Boris zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Może się czegoś napijecie? – zapytał. – Valentin, to co zwykle?

Chłopak kiwnął głową, ja za to poprosiłam o kieliszek wina. Po położeniu alkoholu na stole, bracia wypili po jednym kieliszku wódki.

\- Może przejdziemy do interesów? – zaproponował Valentin niecierpliwie. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Jak zwykle od razu przechodzisz do sedna. W takim razie – mruknął, a następnie powiedział coś do rosyjsku do jego ochroniarzy.

Ci od razu się poruszyli i postawili przed nami na stole dwie srebrne walizki, a następnie otworzyli je i ukazali ich zawartość.

Środek wyłożony był czarnym materiałem, znajdowało się tam dziesięć strzykawek napełnionych płynem na walizkę.

\- Dziesięć tysięcy, w innych okolicznościach żądałbym więcej – powiedział, patrząc na mnie znacząco. Nie miałam zamiaru kontynuować tej dennej gierki.

\- Co jest w środku? – zapytałam twardo, przyglądając się substancjom.

\- Spokojnie, to już nasza głowa. Najważniejsze jest, że skutecznie działają – wyjaśnił. – Nie chcę zapełniać twojej głowy informacjami, których i tak nie pojmiesz.

Popatrzyłam na niego zdziwiona, a następnie wściekła.

Co ten facet sobie myślał?

\- Płacę, dlatego chcę wiedzieć – odpowiedziałam z tonem o temperaturze bliskiej zera. – Zajmuję się tym nie dlatego, że jestem idiotką, która bierze pierwsze, co wpadnie w jej ręce. Gdyby tak było, już dawno temu siedziałabym za kratami. Nie jestem tępa, znam się na swojej pracy.

Boris zlustrował mnie wzrokiem i zacisnął szczękę.

\- Po prawej, od dołu pierwsze siedem to Strychnina, następne Sarin. Lewa, od dołu, siedem z akonityną, następnie Sarin – wyjaśnił, a z każdą sekundą jego pozytywne nastawienie do mnie opadało.

\- Gdzie rycyna? – zdziwiłam się, patrząc na Valentina.

\- W tym momencie o nią trudno – odparł za niego jego brat. – Wybrałem wystarczająco dobre zamienniki.

Westchnęłam, tracąc cierpliwość.

\- W porządku. Pieniądze w gotówce są już w kopercie obok ciebie.

Mężczyzna zajrzał do niej i wyciągnął banknoty, które następnie szybko przeliczył.

\- To przyjemność robić z tobą interesy – powiedział, patrząc na mnie. Wyczułam w jego głosie pewne ostrzeżenie. – Radziłbym ci jednak zaopatrzyć się również w inną broń, która będzie w stanie uszkodzić człowieka w ruchu.

\- Słucham? – zapytałam nie wiedząc, co ma na myśli.

Blondyn obok mnie również nie zrozumiał jego słów.

\- Jeśli prowadzi się interesy z różnymi ludźmi, można uchwycić dużo słów i plotek, Madelaine.

Valentin wypuścił zdenerwowany powietrze z ust.

\- Przestań sobie z nami pogrywać, jeśli jest jakieś zagrożenie to nam o tym po prostu powiedz.

Boris zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Otóż chodzą pogłoski, że wrócił pewien osobnik, który może być zagrożeniem dla pozycji panny Douglas – kontynuował.

Prychnęłam głośno na jego słowa.

\- Czyżby ktoś znowu ubzdurał sobie, że postanowił wrócić? Nie muszę się niczym martwić, dużo razy to słyszałam – mruknęłam beznamiętnie, zamykając obie walizki i chowając zabrane mi przedmioty z powrotem do torebki.

Długowłosy zatrzymał mnie, chwytając mnie za nadgarstek.

\- Radzę ci być ostrożna – powiedział tajemniczo. – To nie jest przyjazna osoba. Jeśli to prawda, co o nim mówią, będzie za wszelką cenę próbował cię wyeliminować.

Wyrwałam się z uścisku Rosjanina.

\- Żegnam, panie Sokolov. 


End file.
